Rocket Grunt: Behind the Team
by fsmvito
Summary: This is the story of a Team Rocket Grunt, his experiences from beginning to end. All rights to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

"Next."

Carefully, I stepped into the room, like all of the other grunts before me. It was a boring room, almost intimidatingly. The walls were grey, the ceiling was grey, the plants were grey. In the corner stood a grey filing cabinet, with all of our files were stored. We each got a number, depending on the squad and the order of the filing itself. In front of me sat an Admin, in charge of the new recruits, in a silver Team Rocket uniform at a mahogany desk. His glare was astounding and seemed to stare into my soul.

"All right, rookie, what's your name?", he said.

Frightened and stuttering, I replied: "D13, sir. But my friends call me Delta."

"No, son, your real name!"

This was the first time someone actually asked my name since I started this crap. No-one cared at the academy, they just addressed me by my number.

"Daniel, sir."

"Well, Daniel, you picked a helluva job. You sure you're ready for it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I welcome you, to being a Team Rocket Grunt. You can leave your training uniform at your cubicle."

Two weeks had passed since that moment.

A lot has happened too. For the most part, it was just me working a desk job, doing, I dunno, finances or something. Some of my friends from the academy got in the same squad as me, so that was nice. Me and the guys were still patrolling the cities like the other grunts. I still remember when we had to get our first Pokemon, but they were all out, so after that, we went out drinking in Celadon, and I was so hammered, that I robbed the Game Corner and stole a Porygon! The Admins were pretty pissed, I had to clean up Rattata crap for a whole week. But I digress.

"Hey, Delta, get over here!", a distant voice called.

It was a familiar voice, the voice of my best friend, Martin. But everyone calls him Six, after his number.

"What's up, Six?"

"Dude, we've finally gotten a decent mission. We have to go to the forest and clean up the mess those two morons and their talking cat have caused."

"Thank Arceus, finally, some fun around here."

We went to where we had to go. Those idiots crashed their balloon and left, and we had to clean it up. I inspected the crash site, while Six scanned the area.

Suddenly, we heard a voice screaming:

"Team Rocket! Give me back my Pikachu!"

"Huh? What was that?"

The source of the voice crashed through the shrubs; some kid, a redhead and a teenage Gym Leader.

"Give me back my Pikachu, Team Rocket!"

"What are you talking about?! We don't have your Pikachu!"

Then the redhead said: "Oh yeah? Then what's that in the balloon basket?"

And sure enough, a Pikachu climbed out of the basket and ran for the kids. I guess those morons forgot their catch.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

And that was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in the hospital ward. Six was standing next to me, watching over me, every waking moment.

"...Six?"

"Yes, Delta?"

"I quit."

THE END


	2. Behind the Grunt

This is the story of a man named Daniel. Daniel worked for a company in a big region where he was employee number D-13. He was called D-13, because he also had a part time job as an employee in a big building, building D. Employee Number D-13's job was simple over there: he sat at his desk in room D-13, and he pushed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee D-13 did every day of every month and every year. Others might have considered it boring as hell, Daniel relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job. And Daniel was...content. Not very happy, but what'cha gonna do in this economy of ours.  
Anyway, Daniel's main job was working as a Team Rocket Grunt, something he always dreamed of doing. He joined Team Rocket at the tender young age of fifteen. Some might say that THAT would be soul-rending, but I'm tired of making references to awesome games, so we'll be on our way.

* * *

Daniel Raketman was a normal little boy in Celadon City. He had lots of friends, and played all day long. Sometimes he even went to the gym with his friends and started spying on the gym girls! Why? Because the weird old man outside the gym said it was okay! Daniel went to the Trainer School in Viridian, but he never really paid any attention. They just went on and on about the stupidest things. And most of the time, the teacher wasn't even paying attention to the class! He just made them read the blackboard full of useless crap about status ailments and what to do with them (Full Heal that sucka) while Mr. Idiot was just chatting up random trainers who were just passing by to go to the gym or something like that. That wasn't explained either, now that I think about it. Why didn't the school have any field trips to gyms, or the tall grass for catching practices? Man, school sucked.

And then one day, something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley - I mean Daniel.

* * *

''Hey dude, go long!''  
Daniel ran over the field, dodging everyone in his way. The pitcher was ready, he could feel it in his heart: we will win this time. The ball was thrown, it was coming for Daniel. He looked back one last time, at his friends, his dear friends whom he had played so many games with, so many good times Daniel had with them, not knowing that this sight of them, his old comrades, would be the very last for a long time. The ball came down in a straight line. The pig-skin outlines of the spheroid glimmered in the evening sun. It came closer, and closer, and closer...

Then everything went black.

* * *

''Well, well, well...''

A filthy burlap sack got pulled off my head. I saw the shiny bright light of a barely working lamp. A guy was standing in front of me, with an unsettling smile on his face. I quickly looked around, and I saw that I was bound to a chair, with two tall individuals standing next to my chair. They were both wearing the same black uniform with a red R on the shirts. I quickly looked at the man in front of me again. I saw that he was now reading a portfolio of some sorts. He looked at me, smiling his creepy, yet charming little smile. One quick glance at his uniform said that he also had a red R on his shirt.

''You've got talent, Daniel.'', he said, although not creepy, but still unsettling.

''H-h-how do you know my name?!'', I said confused and scared. ''Where the hell am I!? And who are you guys?!''

The creepy man started laughing.

''Well, boy, long story short, we are a criminal organization located all over the world called Team Rocket. And we need you, Daniel.''

''What for? I didn't do anything bad! Except maybe spying on those gym girls...''

''That's not the point Daniel. We believe you have some sort of power that can help Team Rocket rule the world! So, I'll ask you, will you do it?''


End file.
